


Only when you're in my arms

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [27]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments from the filming of the Castles, a little fun, a little sadness and a little romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only when you're in my arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



Today Ginger and Fred were doing something they’d never done before on the screen. Sure they’d done it lots and lots of times in real life but this time they would be on film. Moreover they’d both be fully clothed which lent a certain feeling of trepidation to what they were about to do. Despite this they grinned at each other and Fred said encouragingly, ‘Come on baby, we can do this.’

They were sitting at the side of the huge water tank on the RKO back lot. They had rehearsed the rescue of the stray dog that would bring Irene and Vernon together but until now had worn regular bathers. They’d taken rehearsals lightly at first with much giggling and horseplay but then buckled down to the task and worked out a sequence of moves. Now they were dressed in their costumes, Fred’s toupee had been firmly fixed with waterproof adhesive and they were ready to go. Ginger was filmed first, diving into the water then proceedings halted as her voluminous costume created air pockets so she bobbed around like a fisherman’s float waiting for the water to be absorbed. The sight of her vainly attempting to stay under had Fred offering helpful hints such as, ‘Can I get you a brick?’ Between splutters she glared at him, boy would he have to make it up to her later on. Finally now thoroughly soaked Fred joined her in the tank. As filming commenced they swam towards one another, colliding as planned and then diving down to find the dog. It went without a hitch and now they trod water, waiting for the trainer to dunk the dog in order for them to ‘rescue’ it. Fred, had he seen himself, surely would have chuckled. His thatch of false hair had matted on top of his head giving him the appearance of a startled cockatoo. Ginger tried to restrain herself but the sight of a hairy-headed Fred resembling a coconut caused her to explode with laughter.  
‘What gives?’, he innocently asked.  
She ruffled his ‘hair’.  
He felt for the top of his head, said, ‘Goddamn toupee’, and playfully pushed her down in the water.  
Their antics ended as the trainer and dog arrived to complete the shoot. They’d worked with the same cute dog on Shall We Dance and Ginger had fallen for it big time. Fred had tried to buy it for her but the trainer wouldn’t budge. He resolved to try again, anything she wanted was ok by him. They completed the filming and they were happy to take warm showers as by now both were feeling chill. Fred collared the trainer before she emerged from her dressing room and got a result of sorts. She couldn’t have this dog but would have the pick of the next litter.

As they came to the end of the week they had begun filming the scenes set on the streets of Paris. The shooting today was based on the sequence after the couple find their job has fallen through and Ginger, as Irene, spots a lacy Dutch cap in a shop window. Although she patently desires it she resists temptation though Vernon will later buy it for her. Filming went without a problem and at the close of the shoot Fred drew her to one side with a smile on his face.  
‘How the hell did they get that through Hays? You know what the English audiences will think of when they hear you wanting a Dutch cap?’  
‘No idea, but you obviously know.’  
‘I sure do. It’s a contraceptive device.’  
‘And just how do you know that Fred?’  
‘I am zee man of zee world and I know zeese things’, he replied in an awful French accent. He began to chuckle and then saw a shadow of sadness cross her face.  
‘I guess that’s something I’ll never need.’  
‘Gin, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything, I wasn’t thinking.’  
‘I know Fred it’s just, well you know how I feel about children.’  
‘I promise I wasn’t talking about you and I. You know I love you whatever. God, me and my big mouth.’  
She stretched out her hand towards him.  
‘Forget it – I just get these moments now and then.’  
He walked her back to her dressing room.  
‘I don’t want to leave you but…’  
She interrupted, ‘It’s ok, I’m ok, I’ll be alright.’

As bad luck would have it Fred had to be at home that evening. Phyllis had arranged a dinner party to maintain their family image and it was something he had to attend. He left Ginger with a heavy heart, squeezing her hand as he said goodbye.

She was still sitting in the den when Fred let himself into the house just after midnight. She rushed to him.  
‘I came as soon as I could Ginge, I couldn’t leave you tonight. I’m so sorry baby.’  
Grateful for his presence and concern she clung to him until he led her to the bedroom they shared. Now he hugged her tightly, kissed her and reassured her of his love. He made love with the utmost tenderness, soothing and comforting her until he felt her relax in his arms and begin to sleep.

She smiled at him as she woke next day.  
‘Hi Fred, love you’, and pulled him in for a kiss. He knew this was her way of saying, ‘Everything’s ok, don’t worry,’ but at the back of his mind was always the nagging thought that if she would only hold with doctors there might be a way of giving them both the child they desired. He didn’t show this and never would but he’d have given the earth for a child of their own. He was merely grateful for a weekend they could now spend together, have fun and contentment in their own special way and let time heal the wound he had unwittingly opened.

The schedule for the following week was to revolve around the Castles’ Parisian apartment. They began with the comic elements of the action in that setting. They filmed Vernon and Irene sneaking in, a quite carefully choreographed sequence, the celebrations as America came into the war and the couple’s rehearsing in the apartment and the dialogue with Edna May Oliver. This left two sadder sequences, the first being their last night together after Vernon had escaped being shot down. As Fred said, with pride, to her before they rehearsed, ‘Being loving and tender with you is no hardship.’  
What he hadn’t said but something they’d thought about earlier was that this was the first time on film that they’d embraced and kissed not only without any dance but also as a married couple.  
‘No acting required to behave as your wife’, she had remarked, ‘remember you once said we were married in spirit if not in reality and I know that’ll last till the end of our lives.’  
So as they came to film he held her as they always did, the kiss, though chaste, was as exciting for them as any kiss had been and when, holding her from behind, his head close, he whispered ‘ I love you’ she pressed her body against him to acknowledge his sentiments.

The final shots of the week found them in the apartment when Vernon gives her the Dutch cap and in despair at being penniless in a foreign city. The only comfort he can give her is by asking her to dance with him. As they waited to film the scenes Fred found himself thinking of what they had said to each other only that morning. They’d come into the rehearsal studios early and practised what they would do during the dance. It hadn’t been strenuous but at the end she’d gone over to the far wall and sat down, leaning back against it. Fred thought she looked blue so went over and sat alongside her.  
‘You ok baby?’  
‘Yes Fred – just caught up in their love story and you know, this is what I’m going to miss most of all.’  
‘What’s that honey?’  
‘Our time in rehearsal. Being together, being close, laughing, bickering now and then, working till we drop and every other little thing. I know after we separate you’ll still see me and keep on loving me but I adore these times with you.’  
‘They’re the best for me too you know, even when we started out as partners and we were trying not to show how much we still cared I could be with you for hours at a time, I could hold you very close and that meant so much.’  
‘But it probably won’t happen again and I feel quite bereft.’  
‘Oh baby it will, I’m sure of that, you’ll see.’  
Then they’d kissed and held each other very tightly.

Now as Fred said the words, 'Dance with me’ to both of them the world seemed to shrink so it was only them, moving to a silent tune in a place where only their abiding love existed. He felt her heart beating inches from his own, her body moulding against him and when he looked at her face he knew she felt it too. Two life partners, no music, no vocals, just being encircled by an unbreakable band of love. The dance lasted only a short while but he felt her shake with emotion and wished they could dance through eternity like this.

The moment passed as all moments do and reality rushed in. Potter, the director came over.  
‘That was very moving you guys. We don’t have to do that one again, you got it down pat first time so we’ll wrap for the day.’

Now they quietly slipped away and found a quiet corner in the studio. Hidden from prying eyes Fred took her hands in his own.  
‘My beautiful baby’, he said, lifting her fingers to his lips.  
‘Star crossed lovers eh Fred?’  
‘I promise you one thing Gin and I swear my life on it. If we never work on a movie together again and I hope to God we do, I’ll make sure that we dance together like that every year for as long as we live.’  
She smiled, ‘We’ll have to hold each other up because I’ll live as long as I can if you’re around.’  
He laughed and quoted, ‘Two old fogies who need crutches’, then seriously,  
‘I’ll always be around for you, never forget that.’  
She pressed closer to him, ‘Till the day I die.’


End file.
